United States patent application publication 2008/0112807 discloses a method for operating a wind turbine in which the ambient temperature is measured and the output power of the wind turbine is reduced when the measured ambient temperature is below a predetermined temperature limit. Through this method, it is to be ensured that loads applied to the wind turbine at low temperatures are reduced.
United States patent application publication 2008/0001409 discloses a method for operating a wind turbine in which the control parameters of the wind turbine are optimized by means of a self-learning controller in order to achieve maximum power. The self-learning controller is dependent on the condition parameters which, for example, relate to the wind speed, wind direction, turbulence intensity, temperature, air pressure or the time duration since the last rainfall.
United States patent application publication 2008/0140263 discloses a method for predictive determination of a power curve for the wind turbine. The known method calculates a power curve for a wind turbine which is set up at a high altitude above sea level. In the method the CP-λ-curve is calculated for a defined blade pitch angle. Subsequently, a first power curve without a limiting of the power is calculated from the CP-λ-curve. The power curve for the wind turbine at high altitude is then calculated as a function of the air density from the first power curve with a corresponding power limiting.
United States patent application publication 2002/0000723 discloses a control system for a wind turbine in which measurement values for a location-dependent and weather-dependent turbine load and/or strain are captured. A downstream electronic signal processing system performs a power reduction in the region of the nominal wind speed and, at high wind speeds, limits this to the efficiency optimum corresponding to the current operating conditions.